memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
John Vickery
|birthplace = Alameda, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = |roles = |characters = Andrus Hagan, Rusot, |image2 = Rusot.jpg |caption2 = ... as Gul Rusot |image3 = Orak.jpg |caption3 = ... as Orak }} John Vickery is a stage, film, and television actor who appeared in three Star Trek spinoff series. He first portrayed the Betazoid Andrus Hagan in the fourth season episode . He then had the recurring part of the Cardassian Gul Rusot in the seventh season episodes , , and and portrayed the Klingon in the second season episode . Vickery's costume from his appearance on Star Trek: Enterprise was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. The boots were also worn by Michael Dorn and Jef Ayres and the trousers by James Worthy. Vickery filmed his scenes for the episode "Night Terrors" on Monday and Wednesday on Paramount Stage 9 and 16. Personal and stage work Vickery was born as John Estill Vickery on 4 November 1950 in Alameda, California, USA and grew up in Oakland, California. He attended the University of California and studied acting in London. Vickery originated the role of Scar in the Broadway stage play "The Lion King", a role he played since 1997 and which he dedicated to his daughter Alexandria Grace. http://pretallez.com/onstage/theatre/broadway/lionking/images/lk_profile.jpg http://pretallez.com/onstage/index.html He previously appeared in the Broadway plays "Macbeth" (1981), "Ned & Jack" (1981), "Eminent Domain" (1982), "The Real Thing" (1984-1985), and "The Sisters Rosensweig" (1994-1995). He also appeared in various plays at the Mark Taper Forum, the Old Globe Theatre, and the South Coast Repertory Theatre. His "Judgment" co-star Granville Van Dusen temporarily took over the role, while Vickery was recovering from back surgery, in 2001. His appearance as Dr. Caius in the Shakespeare play "The Merry Wives of Windsor" was brought onto video in 1980 and also featured Trek actor Kevin Carr. His portrayal of Malcolm in Shakespeare's "MacBeth" was aired on television in 1982. In Kirk Browning's adaptation he worked with Philip Anglim in the title role, Kelsey Grammer, and Fritz Sperberg. In 1996 he received a Joseph Jefferson Award nomination in the category Actor in a Principal Role for his work on the play "I Hate Hamlet" at the Jujamcyn Theatre in Chicago, Illinois. Television Vickery made his television debut in 1983 in an episode of the long running crime soap The Edge of Night followed by a recurring role as Jesse Wilde in the daily soap One Life to Live (1984-1985). Between 1986 and 1987 he appeared in four episodes of the television series Crime Story where he worked with Bill Smitrovich, Billy Campbell, Francis Guinan, Michael Krawic, and Tim Halligan. After supporting roles in the television mini series Napoleon and Josephine: A Love Story (1987, with Stephanie Beacham, William Lucking, and Leigh Taylor-Young) and Till We Meet Again (1989) and the television movies Promised a Miracle (1988, with Michael Cavanaugh and Wyatt Knight) and I Know My First Name Is Steven (1989, with Ray Walston, Gregg Henry, and Barbara Tarbuck), Vickery had guest roles in episodes of L.A. Law (1990 and 1991, with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Raye Birk, Paul Winfield, and Jennifer Hetrick), Wings (1991, starring Steven Weber), and Civil Wars (1992, with John Cothran, Jr., Ronny Cox, Juli Donald, Robin Gammell, Max Grodénchik, and Anne Haney). He appeared in the television drama The Boys (1991, with Albert Hall, Natalija Nogulich, and George D. Wallace), the television thriller Deconstructing Sarah (1994, with David Andrews, Clyde Kusatsu, and Tony Brubaker), lent his voice to the animated television series Teknoman (1994), and guest starred in Fortune Hunter (1994, with Clive Revill and John Snyder) and The Single Guy (1996, with Maury Sterling). In 1994 he portrayed the Minbari Neroon in the Babylon 5 first season episode "Legacies". Throughout the following three years he reprised this role in four more episodes and also portrayed Mr. Welles in a 1995 episode. On J. Michael Straczynski's science fiction series, he worked with fellow Trek alumni Julie Caitlin Brown, Bill Mumy, Marshall R. Teague, Robert Foxworth, D.C. Fontana, Robert Rusler, Andreas Katsulas, Juliana Donald, Katherine Moffat, Time Winters, Guy Siner, Patricia Tallman, Bart McCarthy, Majel Barrett and Walter Koenig. He also portrayed Mr. Welles in an episode of the Babylon 5 spinoff series Crusade in 1999, where he worked with Daniel Dae Kim, Marjean Holden, and Christopher Michael. Further television work includes episodes of Stark Raving Mad (1999), Judging Amy (2000, with Claudette Nevins, Joel Swetow, and Bennet Guillory), The Others (2000, with Bill Cobbs, John Billingsley, and David Jean Thomas), Early Edition (2000, with Marie Marshall), Time Squad (2001), NYPD Blue (2001-2002, with Gordon Clapp, Brian McNamara, Daniel Zacapa, Rick Pasqualone, Rey Gallegos, and Michael Spound), Frasier (2003, with Kelsey Grammer and Shannon Cochran), Without a Trace (2003, with Enrique Murciano), I'm With Her (2003, with Steven Weber), and the television drama The Big Time (2002, with Christopher Lloyd, Michael Buchman Silver, John de Lancie, Pat Healy, Dakin Matthews, Nicolas Surovy, and Doug Wax). More recently, Vickery made guest appearances in NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2007, with Titus Welliver and Edward Conna) and Medium (2010, with Diedrich Bader and William Schallert). Film Vickery made his film debut in 1986 when he lent his voice for the American version of the Japanese animated film Fist of the North Star on which Trek alumni Melodee Spevack, Dan Woren, and James Avery also voiced characters. The same year he portrayed a detective in the crime thriller Out of Bounds, with Jeff Kober, Allan Graf, and Dick Ziker. Vickery's further film credits include the comedy Big Business (1988, with Nicolas Coster, John Hancock, and Roy Brocksmith), the crime drama Rapid Fire (1992, with Tzi Ma, Jeff McCarthy, Eddy Donno, Gene LeBell, John Meier, and Cole McKay), the horror film Dr. Giggles (1992, with Larry Drake and Cliff DeYoung, and directed by Manny Coto), the short film Son for Sale (1995, with Irene Roseen), the drama Shooting LA (2001, with Ben Slack), the crime thriller Murder by Numbers (2002, with Michael Canavan, Jim Jansen, and Dennis Cockrum), and the drama Debating Robert Lee (2004, with Rachel Nichols and Sherman Howard). He lent his voice to the video games Vampire: The Masquerade – Redemption (2000, with Nicholas Guest, Dan Woren, Melodee Spevack, and Greg Ellis) and Dante's Inferno (2010, with Bart McCarthy) and appeared most recently in the short film Pirates of the Caribbean: Tales of the Code: Wedlocked (2011, with Jack Donner, Ric Sarabia, and Diana Cignoni). External links * * * * de:John Vickery es:John Vickery it:John Vickery nl:John Vickery Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:ENT performers